The Second Time
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: This story I'm writing because of a challenge, I believe it will be fun Arisato wishes he could return to the real world to fix things. To leave the Abyss of Darkness. When Nyx herself summons him to the Velvet Room, telling him that she can help him do that. But he must find out the truth, and save each Persona. Will Arisato, be able to fight an evil worse then his new persona?
1. Questions and Answers

Here I am. Some could say I'm nowhere; I'm dead, or shrug me off like I'm nothing, or rather was nothing. I act like a seal; a lock with no key; a flame that will never vanish, but forgotten. My only friend, was my worst enemy: Nyx. She gets me news every once in a while, very vague news at least

I've always wondered how my old teammates and friends are doing, this very moment. I know Junpei went on to be a professional baseball player, I wonder if he managed to become a star player? Then there's Yukari, I'm not sure if she had any plans for the future, I just kind of hope she and her mom are finally getting along. Mitsuro; All I know is she toke over the Kirijo Group, I wonder if she's managing to keep that up. Akihiko: I'm not sure about him, Last time I got news; I was told he was training to become a detective. Fuuka: I wonder if she got into a college? Is she studying to become a software designer, or something else? Ken: How is he doing? I wonder if he finally was able to talk to his mother, get over her death. Koromaru: I was told he is still staying at the dorm, I hope he's being taken care of. Shinjiro: Is he out of the hospital? I wonder how he is doing. Aigis: Did her wish to become human come true? Then there's my twin sister, Rika, Is she finally able to move on, to become a translator? Every time I ask myself, I get more confused.

Then there are my school friends. Yuko: I wonder if she managed to get into college to become an Athletic Trainer, it was her dream. Kazushi: Did he finally become the Kendo Champion? Hidetoshi: Last I heard, he was training with Akihiko. I wonder how they are getting along. Kenji: Did he find a teacher, or did he settle for a girl his own age? Chiriro: Has she accepting me being gone? Is she comfortable around boys still? Did she become Student Council President? I guess when they say some love dies hard; it is true. Keisuke: Is he a doctor now? Nozomi: Is he working toward his dream of being a true Gourmet King? Ms. Torumi: how's she doing? I know basically nothing of her plans. Is she grieving? Bebe: Did his uncle let him come back to Japan?

Then there are the others. Mitsuko and Kunkichi: Did they past peacefully? Are they grieving, or are they living the rest of there lives to the fullest? Akinari: Is he doing well? I wonder if he completed his book. Is he dead? Maiko: Last I heard, she's now in Gekkukan High. Did her parents get back together? Is she happy? Pharos and Ryouji: I wonder if he got to go back to being human, back with his friends. President Takaka: Is he being fair now with business?

Every time I think of my friends, I wish I could return to the day, when I first got to the dorm. I wonder, what could I have done differently to still be with them; to still be alive, but in the end I shrug it off, always to have the thought come back to me. Could I have my wish come true? Maybe I should ask Theodore, he usually comes to visit me, not for long though, just to check on the strength, make sure there's no "cracks".

"Do you wish to be free?" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I recognized it immediately: Nyx. Her voice was shady and crazy, just like when I first met her, but with a sweeter tone to it now.

"Free from this place? The Abyss of Darkness?" She asked, "A chance to change your fate has a high price, good or bad." She stared at me. The white mask made me feel the presence of death, but it was strong more now than ever before. Was there another presence? Nyx continued to stare at me. Then, she disappeared. When she did, I felt as if I was being set free.

I guess I forgot to do a couple of things. First of all I'm Miniato Arisato. The Abyss of Darkness, it's a prison between times, between the Dark Hour and the Real Time. It's where the shadows, Nyx, and Erebus came from. A one way door for a human like me, or so I question now.

Am I in the Velvet Room? Now it seams more like an elevator of a destroyed building. The color was faded, almost grey now. The chair I had sat in so many times before to talk with Igor, was shattered like glass, same with all the furniture. The chandelier was on the ground, a snapped chain on it. The Wall on the left, it was gone, only space was seen. I saw Nyx; she was sitting on the chandelier, and holding a book; the Persona Compendium.

"The Velvet Room," She said, "now like this."

"What happened?" I asked. I was in shock, for more than one reason.

"I'm afraid only Igor can tell you that answer.," Nyx sighed.

"but you're a deity," I was thoroughly depressed at this time.

"Because I'll know everything," Nyx was sounding cross, which she probably was. I could never tell with that mask she always wore.

"The Velvet Room, it was the starting place for many. It is not the only room, there are many others, each with it's own unique color, style, people and help to offer. The Arcana are the key to each, velvet is the wild card."

"You lost me?" I said. I swear, she rolled her eyes, but then again, I can't see them.

"Your wish, Miniato," She said, "It can be granted, but the ordeals will be harder to face, and the enemy brought by death, isn't me, but someone worse. You'll be the only one to remember the first adventure."

"You mean, I could see Chiriro and my friends again!?" I asked.

"Yes," Nyx said, "But if you do take this offer you must be cautious not to say anything about the first adventure."

"But what about Pharos?" I asked.

"He will know of nothing, however," Nyx handed you a Velvet key, it has a rainbow colored sticker on it, "Show him this, and do not mention anything to him either."

I thought for a second, did she say, if I choose to take the offer? I already knew my answer, but what about Persona?

"Orpheus," I said quietly.

"He is locked away, in one of the rooms," Nyx said, "You must find that room to free him."

"But.." She cut me off.

"In due time, it will make sense, if you take the risk."

"I am," I said, "Not only do I want to find out what happened here, and all sorts of other things, I'm hoping maybe…" Nyx stopped me. Her hand on her mask, I never expected what was next. She toke it off, Along with the black cloak she always wore. I looked at her in astonishment. Her skin was slightly tan. Her eyes were bright orange. She had short, blonde hair. Her dress was all white with red tint. And she wore white flats. There was a black heart necklace around her neck. It was then the scene changed, to the train. The familiar beat of "Soul Phase" rang through my ears. I could hear the announcer through my headphones.

"Due to an error in the switching system out route has been changed. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. Next stop is Iwatodai." We reached the station quickly after that. I ignored the next announcer. And When I got off, it was midnight. The music stopped, so I put my headphones on my shoulders and continued to walk along the coffin-lined streets. The dorm; just as I remember it. The big white building made me feel relieved somewhat. Then there was a presence for a few seconds, only faintly. Was it Nyx? It wasn't there long enough for me to know. I entered the dorm.

"You're late," Said a familiar voice. I turned to see Pharos at the counter. He has the contract in his hands, He was kind of hard to see in the darkness, he had black hair and eyes and black and grey stripes clothes. "I've been waiting along time. If you wish to proceed, please sign here." I toke the Velvet Key out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"Oh, it seams you have already been through this," Pharos' expression showed curiosity, "Then it has been done for a long time. Time is something no one can escape, it takes us all to the same end, you can't wish it away." He disappeared into the darkness like mist.

"Who's there!" It was Yukari's voice. She came down with her Evoker in hand. The gun shape would've scared most people. Her light brown hair shined in the moonlight. She was wearing her uniform and the SEES armband. Her eyes were brown, the white heart choker she always wore was slightly damaged.

"You're awake," Yukari said, "Don't tell me…"

"Wait!" It was Mitsuro. The light came back on.

"The Lights," Yukari said. I looked to Mitsuro. Her hair was still red and her eyes were grey. She also wore the school uniform, along with the SEES armband.

"I didn't expect you'd arrive so late," She said, "I'm Mitsuro Kirijo, I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who's he," Yukari asked.

"He's a transfer student," Mitsuro said, she looked back at me, "This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Hi I'm Yukari," Yukari said.

"Is this the girls dorm?" I asked. No use changing this statement, since the first time I never noticed the gun.

"No," Mitsuro said, "Unlike the other dorms this one's co-ed."

"Is it safe for him to be here?" Yukari asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Mitsuro said, "anyway you must tired, your room is on the second floor."

"Oh I'll show you," Yukari toke me up to the second floor, the familiar dorm room at the end of the hall.

"This is it," Yukari said, "Pretty easy to remember, since it's at the end of the hall, do you have any questions?"

"Does that boy live here?" I asked.

"What boy?" Yukari looked puzzled. I sighed as she walked away.

"I'm sure you have other questions but they can wait till tomorrow, good night," Yukari then left. I entered the dorm room. The first on my mind at the moment was sleep, and that's what I did.

My dream that night, was more like a nightmare, and the only I thing I could remember was Chiriro, calling my name, and the feel of chains.

I woke up the next morning with a fright. I got into my school uniform. It had defiantly been a while since I last wore this to school. School, Never thought I'd be happy to see Mr. Ekoda or learn at that. I was careful to not show it. Yukari knocked on my door.

"May I come in?" She asked. I Ignored her and grabbed my bag.

"Oh come on," She said, "I could get in trouble." I decided not to ignore her anymore, so I opened the door.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and we were on our way to Gekkukan High, my second first day.


	2. Joining SEES

Yukari and I got on the train at Iwadotai Station. Yukari was looking out the window, at the sea.

"We have to take the monorail to school, I bet your old school wasn't like that huh," She said ,"This is my favorite part, when it feels like your gliding over the sea. Out stop is Tatsumi Port Station at the end of the line, from there we walk. Ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a manmade Island, they built our school right in the middle. Look you can see it now!" She was right. When I looked out the monorail, I could see Gekkukan High. Such a large school, and it looked new. We got off at our station and walked. We stopped in front of the gate.

"Here we are, welcome to Gekkukan High, You're gonna love it here," Yukari said. We walked inside, "And that concludes the tour, do you have any questions?"

"What class are you in?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't looked at the class room assignments yet. Anyway you should go to the faculty office." She left. I looked around the main lobby. I saw some familiar faces.,(I will tell about them when I get to them), but one person caught my eyes extremely fast, Chihiro, I couldn't tell if the person I was looking at, was really her. She looked directly at me, then turned away. I walked to faculty

office. Ms. Torumi was in the room. She had short light brown hair and grayish eyes. She was holding a clipboard. She was wearing a pale pink dress and white flats.

"oh you must be the new student," She said. She looked down at her clipboard, "Miniato Arisato. Wow you've lived in a lot of different places. Lets in '99… what was that… 10 years ago your parent…" She gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to read this before hand. I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition welcome to our school."

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Such enthusiasm," She smiled as well, "Have you seen the classroom assignments yet? Your class 2-B, that's my class, but first we have to go to the assembly." Ms. Torumi showed me the way. I sat down, and zoned out the principal. One of the other male students was trying to get my attention.

"Hey," The student said, "I heard you walked here with Yukari, Can I ask you something? Does she have a boyfriend?" I choose to say a word,

"I hear talking," It was Mr. Ekoda, "It sounds like it's coming from Ms. Torumi's class."

"Be quiet," Ms. Torumi said, "You're going to get me in trouble." The principal's speech dragged on.

After school, in class 2-B, I was getting my things.

"Hey," A familiar voice said to me. It was Junpei. I turned around to see him. He looked the same. Dark brown hair, a goatee, grey eyes, and the school uniform. Along with a blue baseball cap.

"What's up," He said.

"Hello," I said.

"I'm Junpei Iori, I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is being the new id, so I wanted to say hi, see how much of a nice guy I'm being." Yukari walked to us.

"At it again," She said, "I swear you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen, ever think you're bothering someone?"

"I was just being friendly," Junpei said. (I'll skip this conversation, no point I'm talking about it, not like it has any purpose).

I met with Junpei in the hall and we walked home to together. We saw the sports teams run by.

"Hey look at the jocks on the run," Junpei said, "Hey are you interested in joining any clubs? You'd be joining as a new member, so you can't apply for a while." We walked and talked. We said goodbye after reaching the dorm. I walked in. Mitsuro was reading, Yukari was eating and Rika was on the couch, playing a video game. Rika has shoulder length hair that is the same blue color as mine. Her eyes were grey as well. She was wearing the school uniform. I knew I didn't have to worry about introduction here. She looked up at me, her eyes growing large. I acted surprised, well technically I was. She closed her device and stood up. Mitsuro and Yukari stared at us.

"They look exactly alike," Yukari said as she walked over to Mitsuro.

"ARI!" Rika yelped. She ran, and pretty much tackled me. I was on my stomach with her on top of me.

"I don't think introduction are needed here," Mitsuro smiled slightly.

"Rika," My voice was airy, "I can't breath."

"I'm so sorry, Ari," Rika said. She got up and helped me up.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anyway, It's so good to see you," Rika smiled, "How long as it been? 12 years?"

"Yes," I said.

"Apart for 12 years?" Mitsuro asked. Rika looked as if she had no answer. I didn't either. I didn't know why mom and dad let a foster family take Rika at the age of 4. After she was taken, we solemnly were allowed to talk to each other, but we managed.

"You must be tired," Mitsuro said to me when Rika sat down. "I suggest you go to bed early." I nodded and went to my dorm. Nyx was in the dorm, sitting at the desk. I've gotten use to her always being there though, she was last night; I was just tired.

"You look enthusiastic," She said.

"I'm not in the mood," I said. I climbed into bed and went to sleep. I was awoken during the dark hour by Pharos' presence.

"Hello," Pharos said, "Tomorrows the full moon," Honestly I feel back asleep after he said that. But I woke up with out him there. Only Nyx was there, sitting in her normal spot. I got ready for school and left. I met Junpei outside the school.

"Hey," he said, "You look tired, you know nothing beats a nap in class, you know?"

"I know what you mean," I smirked.

"Yeah, you go from zero to amazing, but then again I'm not listening to the lecture so there's trouble, but we have nasty-ol' Ekoda today." We went and to our first class.

Mr. Ekoda was lecureing, I managed to stay awake somehow. I also survived the day. Junpei showed me Palowina mall, then I went to the dorm. Ikustski was there.

"He's here," Yukari said, she and Rika were the only others in the lounge.

"So this is our new guess," He said. He introduced himself, then asked if I had any questions. Nyx was staring my down from behind the counter, I could tell by the ice feeling. I said no.

"Well then, I hope you have a successful school year," He said, "Anyway you must tired I suggest you go to bed early tonight." I complied, Nyx followed me, but what was new. It was midnight, I was awaken by a loud crash. I knew what it was. What was odd to me was Nyx had disappeared. Why would she do that? Yukari knocked on the door.

"Hurry open the door," She said, "I'm coming in!" She barged in.

"I don't have time to explain, hurry, we can escape out the back door," I nodded.

"Wait," She handed my a shorts sword, "Just in case, let's go." We ran to the back door, down stairs.

"We should be safe now," Yukari said.

"Takeba," Mitsuro said, "Do you read me?"

"Yeah I hear you," Yukari said.

"Be careful, there's more than one enemy the one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw." There was a stomping sound.

"Hurry!" Yukari said, "To the roof." That was where we went but it didn't help much. It had climbed up the wall. A shadow. About 13 arms connected and one holding a pale blue mask with a one written on it. Half was walking the other half holding swords.

"That;s what attacked this place," Yukari said, "We call then Shadow, Oh yeah I have to fight I can summon mine no problem. She toke out her Evoker and put it to her head. She didn't shot before she was knocked down though. Her evoker landed in front of me, so I picked it up, and out it to my own head.

"Per… so…" I paused, talking quietly, "na," I shot. The persona I summoned was Nyx. She beat the shadow, leaving a few pieces behind before disappearing.

"Woah," Yukari said. A piece of the shadow went after her, it didn't take much to save her, or knock myself out by accident.

I woke up in a hospital room, I was alone, which was odd, because I remember, that last time, Yukari was next to me. It was who walked into the door that surprised me, Chihiro. She had on her glass. Her eyes were grey, her long brown hair was straight and she had on the uniform.

"Hello," She said kind of awkwardly. I had to bite my lip to stop my self from saying how much I missed her.

"Hello," I finally said.

"Arisato-senpai," She said. She looked chocked up.

"I don't believe we met," I said. I caught Nyx staring at us through the window.

"For some reason it feels like we have," She said, "Anyway I'm Chihiro Fushimi, I'm the student council treasuer." She looked at the ground.

"I'm Arisato Miniato," I smiled weakly, then Rika walked into the room.

"Ari," She said, "you okay?" She looked at Chihiro.

"Hello, Rika-senpai," Chihiro said. She a little more relaxed talking to my sister.

"Let's walk to school together Kay?" Rika asked, "I'll meet you outside." Chihiro nodded and left.

'It's good to see you're awake," Rika said, "I'll tell the others. " She left. I looked up at the white ceiling, and fell asleep.

IT was the next day, back to school, I met Junpei outside the school.

"Hey," Junpei said, "where have you been? Did you have a stomach ache?" he looked excited.

"You sure seem excited," I yawned.

"Yeah, I have something to say," He paused, "Oh wait, I can't say." He left when Yukari came up o us.

"Hey," She smiled, "Mitsuro-senpai would like to talk to you after school, meet us on the fourth floor when you get back." We walked to the classroom together.

After school, I walked alone to the dormority. Nobody was in the lounge so I walked up to the command room on the fourth floor. Everybody was there, except Ikustki. Akihiko was sitting, the others were as well. Akihiko has white hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a red vest instead of the schools jacket, other than that it was the uniform. Nyx was in the corner, holding that mask of hers.

"Hello" Mitsuro said, "Takeba informed me of your power."

"Power?" I asked, even though I knew she was talking about Persona.

"The power you used the night you collapsed," Yukari said, "We call it Persona."

"Long story Short, we want you to join us," Mitsuro opened up the briefcase on the table. Inside was an evoker and the SEES armband.

"Sure," I said.

"I thought you'd say no," Yukari smiled slightly." The bond I started here, with SEES, I knew would be the fool. I was tired from my hospital stay so I went to bed.

My dream that night, it was the same nightmare as before, but more vivid. I could see only a little bit. Then I realized that I was right. Chihiro, was chained, along with me. Was it really her?

I woke up and got ready for school, then left, like nothing was bothering me. School was a drag, like normal, it was at Lunchtime that Mitsuro waked into the classroom, and right up to Yukari and I.

"Come to the fourth floor when you get back to the dorm," Mitsuro said. She left right away.


End file.
